The Sweetest Thing
by BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009
Summary: This story will centered around Christmas. I'm trying to evolve as a Boondocks author and overall Fanfiction author. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Anyways, Riley, Caesar, and Cindy try to get Huey and Jazmine together as the Freeman/Dubois dinner is hours away. Reviews are love. Chapter 2 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

The Sweetest Thing

Huey:17

Jazmine:17

Riley:15

Cindy:15

Caesar:17

Jazmine's POV

_The sweetest thing I've ever known_

_Was like a kiss on the collarbone _

_Soft caress of happiness_

_The way you walk, your style of dress_

I turned my iPod off when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I went to open the door to see that Huey was standing outside my bedroom. He was dressed in his typical attire, which consisted of a black T-shirt under an olive green jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. He said, "Morning, Jazmine". "Morning, Huey", I replied with a smile. I was mentally relieved that I got dressed early, so he wouldn't see me in my pajamas. A smile crept upon my face as I thought of something.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"How did you know I want something", I asked him though it was stupid of me to ask when dealing with a clever person like Huey.

"You always smile like that when you want something", he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, can you go with me to the mall to help me do some last minute Christmas shopping", I asked giving him my best sad face.

"No, I only came here to drop off your dad's camera", he said already turning around to leave.

"Huey, come on. You don't have anything better to do. What's wrong with going to the mall hanging out with your best friend", I asked him.

"No Jazmine", he said again flatly.

When he opened the door, I ran as fast I could toward him. Just when he was about to turn around, it was too late. I tackled him into the snow.

"Jazmine!", I heard him yell, as I laughed. Soon, he was losing his balance and we fell over. I opened my eyes to see me on top of Huey with his arms around my waist. I stared deep into his red-brown eyes.

Huey's POV

It was hard as hell trying to control my hormones. I have the perfect opportunity to kiss Jazmine and I was being my same difficult self. My mind went blank just staring at her, so I said whatever came to mind.

"Um, ready to go", I asked, mentally slapping myself at the realization.

Immediately she jumped off me and dragged me to my car. We got in and I started driving. It was too quiet so I turned the radio on.

_I wish I didn't get so weak_

_Ooh baby just to hear you speak_

_Makes me argue just to see_

_How much you're in love with me_

_See like a queen, a queen upon her throne_

_It was the sweet, sweetest thing I've known_

Thank God her head was turned the other way and she had on headphones, not noticing the huge blush on my face. What the hell is wrong with me? Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes seeing it was Riley.

"Yeah?", I said.

"Ay! Nigga where you at? We up in hur decorating the house.", Riley yelled in the phone.

"I'm going to the mall with Jazmine, helping her with shopping", I told Riley

"Oh, I see. A'ight, I'll leave you niggas alone. I'll just have Caesar and Cindy finish the decorating", he said laughing. "NIGGA DA FUCK?!", I heard Caesar and Cindy say simultaneously.

"Riley, will you stop saying that. I don't like her like that", I snapped.

"Boy, please you niggas been feeling each other since y'all was ten. Y'all need to hurry up, too. I gots money ridin on this shit.", Cindy said in the phone.

"Alright, niggas and niggetes back to work!", I heard Granddad say.

"Later, nigga. You better make a move soon", Riley said.

"Sure, Riley", I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, nigga", he said before hanging up. I gently moved Jazmine to wake her up, she had been sleeping peacefully,

"We're here", I said getting out the car. Seeing her not wanting to get out, I went over to the passenger seat and opened the door. I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on, Jazmine you have to walk", I said.

"Just until we get to the front", she mumbled, burying her head in my neck. I sighed but complied anyway.

_Maybe just maybe…those idiots are right. _

**What do y'all think? Chapter 2 will be up soon, but lemme know what you Boondockers think. R&R please.**

**-BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweetest Thing: Chapter 2

**Well, judging on the reviews of the story I guess I'm going to continue with it. **

**Riley's POV**

Man, Huey's bitch ass left. Which leaves me and these niggas to do all the decorating and shit. He lucky that he like that hoe, otherwise I'd be ghost. But forreal tho, if my bro don't tell Jazzy how he feel, I'ma do it. He too serious and shit, always quotin' some shit about history. He is deep tho, I'll give him that.

"Riley, will you get off that damn game and help us!", Caesar said setting up the table.

"Aight, a'ight damn nigga", I said irritated. I got up from my video game to help.

"We need a maid to do this shit. It's the holidays, shouldn't we be sleeping an eating an shit", Cindy said decorating the Christmas tree.

"At least, we gettin paid", Caesar said. Me and C-Murph nodded in agreement.

"Ok, where in da blue hell are Afro Boy and Jazzy", Cindy asked in frustration.

"Girl, relax let those niggas do they thang", I said although I was pretty tired also.

"Hey, I'm all for those two hooking up finally, but they obviously ain't gonna do it themselves", Cindy said.

"Then let's give em' a little push. It's perfect it's Christmas time anyways. Shit, this'll be my Christmas present to the both of em", Caesar said.

"Shit, if that's what we doing. Then hell yea", I said. The three of us began formulating our plans for each day until Christmas.

**Huey's POV**

Besides the fact that I was in one of the many buildings that use mind control and materialism to lure consumers and human beings into a life of corporate servitude…I was actually having fun with Jazmine. After a while, I didn't mind her holding my hand. In fact, I think I was even doing that thing that humans do. What was it called? It was worthless in the end because we're all going to die in the end. Oh, that's right, smiling.

"We just need to get these gloves I saw in Macy's for my mom, then we can go", Jazmine said beaming.

"See aren't you glad you came", she asked me before jumping on my back again, though I didn't mind it.

"Yeah, I am", I said smirking at her.

I started walking in Macy's and gently, but slightly reluctantly let her off.

"Ok, meet me in the front when you're done", I said.

"I'll be done before you know it", she said walking to the women's accessories.

I smiled slightly before sitting down, and reading _Black Against Empire _by Joshua Bloom and Waldo E. Martin Jr.

**Jazmine's POV**

As I went to look for the gloves, I daydreamed about me and Huey (as usual) with that song in the background.

_I get mad when you walk away_

_So I tell you leave when I mean stay_

_Warm as the sun dipped in black_

_Fingertips on the small of my back_

_More valuable than all I own_

_Like your precious, precious, precious, precious dark skin tone_

_It was the sweet, sweetest thing I've known_

I was interrupted when a man bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry that was my bad. Can I help you with something", he asked. He was about 6'4, a middle aged white guy.

"Um, sure. I'm looking for a pair of black Gucci gloves", I said. That didn't take long.

"Follow me to the back", he said already walking. I took a seat in the fitting room as he went in the back.

About a minute, later he walked out holding same gloves my mom wanted.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. My mom is going to love these", I said getting up to leave, but he stood in front of me restraining me. I was about to scream when I realized what he was doing, but he put a hand to my mouth.

"Scream and I'll only make it worse. Now just sit back and try to enjoy it", the man said.

I closed my eyes, tears flowing down my eyes, bracing for what was about to come. It was only then when I felt nothing, but heard something sound like it was breaking and myself being lifted. I slowly opened my eyes to see Huey holding me bridal style. His face was half sympathetic, caring and seething hatred and murderous for the employee who was holding his now broken nose.

Huey walked out of the store before he did something else to the guy. I said nothing, just resting in his arms.

We finally got home. He opened my door and picked me up again. Walking upstairs, he carried me into his bedroom and gently laid me down.

**Huey's POV**

As I turned to leave, Jazmine grabbed my hand looking me in my eyes, begging me to stay with her.

I nodded and laid in the bed with Jazmine resting her head on my chest. I intertwined my fingers with hers. I made a personal promise to myself to never let her in harm's way with me. I slowly began to fall asleep as did Jazmine.

_I think…I love you._

**What y'all think? Give me feedback tho.**

**-BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweetest Thing: Chapter 3

**I'ma try to update the story tomorrow, but it might be hard considering the computers won't work tomorrow. **

**Huey's POV**

It was 9:17 p.m. when I woke up. I looked down to see Jazmine sleeping peacefully. I gently moved her and covered her with a blanket as I made my way downstairs.

"Damn nigga, it's about time yo ass came down hur!" We been up in here decorating and setting tables and shit", Riley said agitated.

"By we, he means me and Cindy", Caesar said tiredly. "So what happened to you guys today", he asked finishing his Coke.

I told the Riley, Cindy, and Caesar what happened, trying to resist the urge to drive back down there and punish the sick bastard even more.

"Nigga, where the presents at? That's what I wanna know", Riley said unfazed by what I just told him. The three of us gave him a blank stare of annoyance and utter disbelief. After everything that happened with Jazmine, all he could think about were the presents?

"Oh, uh I mean, aw man this sum ol' bullshit", he said unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the back of his head.

"Oh, hell naw! This nigga gon mess with my homegurl! Come on, let's go", Cindy said already grabbing her coat and brass knuckles, heading out the door.

"Cindy, I called over there hours ago, the police already got the dude", I said calmly.

"Nigga, so what! This is the perfect opportunity to go beat a nigga's ass. Errbody distracted with Christmas and Santa Claus an shit", Cindy said frustrated.

"Hopefully, security cameras caught the whole thing. Or least there were some witnesses", Caesar said hopefully. I nodded in agreement.

"I could care less about what happens to the nigga, I'm just glad Jazmine's alright", I said. I looked up to see Riley, Caesar, and Cindy looking at me with smirks on their faces.

"What", I asked. Man, these niggas are weird sometimes.

"Nigga, don't play. We all know that yo ass would do _something_ to the dude.", Cindy said.

"We all know what's up, except the two of y'all", Riley said.

"Know what", I asked cluelessly.

They just gave me a blank stare. Cindy finally had enough of the silence.

"Huey, will you go upstairs and tell my girl how you feel already", Cindy said frustrated.

The rest of us stared at her in slight shock.

"What", she asked.

"Nothing. It's just rare that you talk a logical human being", I said half sarcastic.

"Seriously, Huey. It's so obvious. Why can't you just come right out and say it?", Caesar asked.

"It's not that easy", I shot back. Before quickly catching my mistake. "Wait, I—", I tried but ended up groaning in frustration sitting back down on the couch. Even though it was true, I do love Jazmine.

"What! I told you Riley, pay up nigga", Caesar said victoriously. I shushed him, to remind him that Jazmine was upstairs sleeping.

"Damn!", Riley said grumbling and cussing under his breath. He took out $40 from his wallet and threw at Caesar.

"You betted on me confessing my love for Jazmine" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nigga, why couldn't you just bitch out", Riley said angrily.

"Both of you niggas shut the fuck up!", Cindy said irritated. The boys instantly went silent due to the glare she sent to them.

"Now Huey, don't you think it would be better for you to tell her soon? I mean with all she went through and with Mr. D cheating on her mom a few weeks ago and everything, she could really use you.", Cindy said thoughtfully.

I pondered. I remembered Jazmine's tear stricken face when she found out. She ran across the street to my house and grabbed my wrist sprinting up the hill. When we finally stopped running, she just broke down and sobbed into my shirt. I pulled her close gently patting her back as she wept. I knew that adultery was common and reality, but I just couldn't stand the pain on Jazmine. She deserved a better role model than that.

My thoughts were interrupted when Riley's ghetto voice rang.

"Ay nigga! We goin to Caesar's to eat, you comin", he asked. I shook my head and the three went on.

I walked back upstairs to my bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see if Jazmine was alright.

"Um, Jazmine", I asked hesitantly, hoping to God I didn't wake her.

Luckily, she didn't hear me due to her having her headphones on. A smirk crept upon my face as I quietly walked over. I gently took one of the earbuds out of her ear to listen.

_I,I tried to explain_

_I, but baby it's in vain_

_Speaking on my mother's phone_

_A touch that makes me think I'm grown (You ain't grown)_

_Sweet prince of the ghetto_

_Your kisses taste like amaretto_

I resisted the urge to kiss her on her neck, after that line. She turned around to smile at me.

"How you feeling", I asked her, stroking her hand with my finger.

"I'm better, but I can still feel him on me", she said shuddering. "Can I take a shower", she asked. I nodded and went to the hall closet and grabbed a face towel and drying towel. I put those down and got a T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts from my dresser. She walked over and hugged me tight. I returned it wrapping my arms around her waist. We slowly broke apart.

"Thank you, Huey. For all you do for me", she said sweetly. She then kissed me on cheek, before walking in the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few", she says closing the door.

I touch the my cheek, where her kiss lingered. I smiled slightly. Cindy was wrong. She doesn't need me. I need her.

**The more reviews, the better**** Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, maybe. Give me feedback tho. **

**-BlackPanthersMJ1958-2009**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweetest Thing: Chapter 4

**I'm BACK Y'ALL! What's good? The computers are finally working again. Thank God! Well. Here goes. CHAPTER 4!**

**Huey's POV**

_10:25 p.m_

I was downstairs waiting for Jazmine. My mind was running a million miles a minute, thinking of how I was going to do this. Jazmine is one for the mushy, movie type romantic scenes…yeah I'm not. Hell, this is harder than I thought. My thoughts were broken when I heard her coming downstairs. She had on my T-shirt and shorts. But what really captured me was her hair.

It was nappy, like the way I liked it. She couldn't stand her hair in this state, but it complimented her beautiful, honey colored skin, which now looks even more radiant. She smiled and sat down next to me.

"So, what do you wanna do", she asked. I guess this was my chance. I gently took her hands in mine and looked in her eyes. Those hypnotizing emerald eyes with so much love and optimism. _I guess mushy isn't that bad._

"Jazmine, I don't mean to catch you off guard with this, but I've been meaning to tell you. I love you", I said thoughtfully. I saw her eyes widen. I don't know whether it was a good sign or bad, so I kept going.

"Since we were little, I thought it was just a little crush that I could humor away. But as we grew older, they just kept evolving and growing. I kept my pessimistic outlook on life. Though it receded through the years, cause you taught me how to see certain things from a positive light. And even though, the past few weeks haven't been the very best for you. I want you to know one thing that's never going to change, is the love and affection that I hold for you", I said never breaking my eye contact with her.

She stared at me, still silent. _Uh oh._

"Jazmine", I asked worriedly. She suddenly smiled brightly at me. She then took my face in her hands.

"I think you've just answered all of my prayers", she whispers before kissing me softly. At first I grew nervous, but soon got into it. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I deepened the kiss. I pulled her closer and closer, until she was sitting in my lap. She gasped, so I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues battled, though I eventually dominated her.

I moved from her lips to her tantalizing neck. I kissed and sucked across her neck, as my hands roamed her back.

"Huey", I heard her softly moan as she gripped my afro and gently pulled. I got up from the couch, her legs wrapped around my waist and laid her down on the carpet. I returned back to her lips. I then felt her hands reach for my belt. But I stopped her.

I gently pulled away and whispered, smiling. "I want that time to be special. You deserve the best, and I'm going to try and give it to you. You're my queen".

Her eyes were slightly watery as she pulled me back down to her lips, the two of us making out again. I cupped her face in my hands, feeling a new level of higher consciousness being raised in me.

I slowly ground into her, hissing into her ear and placing a warm kiss there.

"Keep going", she said slightly moaning, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I grounded into harder. A moan escaped the both of our lips. I sped up my pace. God, this felt so good. The more she moaned into my ear, the harder I became.

"Huey, I'm gonna-", she said, but stopped midsentence. I kissed her as the both of us came together. We laid still in silence as our panting never ceased, but we grew more relaxed. She looked up at me smiling.

"Let's go change", she whispered, kissing my lips once more. I nodded. I picked her up bridal style carrying her upstairs into the bathroom. She slowly undressed. She then wrapped her towel around, embarrassed that she wasn't good enough. I then unwrapped her towel and pressed her naked body against mine.

"You're perfect to me", I said looking in her eyes. She smiled and kissed me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

I grab her hand and lead her to the shower. I turned the water on a setting just right. I took this moment to look her up and down, admiring every single feature of her body.

"In case you haven't caught on yet, I love you too Huey", she says smiling. "I'm glad that you're here. I don't know if I would've made it without you today"

"Jazmine, I need you more than you'll ever understand. You're the remedy to all of my pain and misery. I don't let my parents' deaths affect me, when you're with me. I'm just sorry that I realized all of this just now", I say regretfully.

"Don't worry. Patience is worthwhile for you", she says taking my face in her hands.

"No more words. Just silence", I say. She nods in agreement. I hug her closer, enjoying the aura surrounding us.

_Jazmine Freeman…I like the sound of that._

**Finally! Chapter 5 will for sure be up tomorrow! Until next time, Boondockers. Reviews, reviews, reviewsJ**

** -BlackPanthersMj1958-2009**


End file.
